Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 8.28 inches of rain fell in Ben's hometown, and 9.18 inches of rain fell in Omar's hometown. During the same storm, 16.1 inches of snow fell in Gabriela's hometown. How much more rain fell in Omar's town than in Ben's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ben's town from the amount of rain in Omar's town. Rain in Omar's town - rain in Ben's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ Omar's town received 0.9 inches more rain than Ben's town.